


Not A Boy

by GayGothicFanboy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, If you dont support her then fight me, Natasha is a transgirl, Trans Natasha Romanoff, trans Natasha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21541921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy
Summary: Her mother has always saw Nat as her perfect "son". But she's not a boy.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Not A Boy

"Nikolai?" My mother calls.

I don't respond because I don't want to get to in trouble.

"Nikolai?" She calls again. Only this time, she bursts into the room, letting the light flood into the room. She takes one look at me and yells, "Nikolai!"

I swiftly look away from her angry gaze.

"Did you use my make-up?" She asks me sweetly. 

"No, mat'." I say.

"Nikolai, it's clearly on your face."

I sigh.

"Why'd you put it on?" She asks me.

"It makes me feel pretty," I say.

She rolls her eyes and mouths, "I don't need you to turn out gay." Clearly she doesn't like the idea of her nine year son wearing make-up. She sighs. "Nikolai quickly wash that off."

"Why?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"Because Vladimir and Anton wanted you to play bandy with them."

-

"What took you so long, Nik?" Anton asks.

"Nothing," I say dryly.

"Come on it's totally something!" Anton says.

"Tell us!" Vladimir exclaims.

So, in unison, Vladimir and Anton chant, "Tell us!"

I nervously laugh. "You really want to know?"

"Yes!" Both Anton and Vladimir yell with wide eyes.

"I was caught with my mother's make-up."

Anton laughs. "That's so lame."

Vladimir then says, "Hold on! A cute girl is heading our way!"

I turn to see, Ada Petrovsky, the girl that I had been crushing on for the past few months.

"Don't do anything stupid," Anton whispers in my ear.

I take a deep breath. "Privet, Ada!" I take a step toward her but trip into snow.

Ada giggles as she passes.

I sigh.

Anton helps me up. "Now how about we play some bandy?"


End file.
